objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
COIC: The Fanfic
Episode 1 EFIC: Hello, and welcome to COIC: The Fanfic! Wait. BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! IN THE TITLE! SOMEBODY HELP!!! *One year later* EFIC: ...Anyway, here are our first contestants! Pink: OMG like hi I'm like so fabulous I'm Pink. Cream: I-I'm...Cream... Strawberry: Hi, I'm Strawberry! Magenta: And I'm like Magenta! EFIC: What the f-- Magenta: Guys, I'm not the evil Magenta. One difference: She is married to Dark Pink, I'm not. EFIC: Well, CENSORED you anyway! Strawberry: Oh. My. GOSH! EFIC just cussed! Cream: O-OMG no way! Pink: Like shut up EFIC, you wimp! EFIC: Sh-SHUT UP! Anyway, let's meet our next contestants. Jellyfish: Hey guys--ACHOO! Oh sorry that's my CondiSHAWN. Tissues: That's my line! Pink: OMG like shut up you creep! *Smashes Tissues* Jellyfish: ...Can I be your friend! Pink: Like, thanks, but NO THANKS. Mint: I'm gonna win this again! Right, Pumpkin? Pumpkin: No. Mint: Hey, I'll call you Pumpking if you say I'll win! Pink: OMG like I ship it. Pumpkin: *blushes* U-um, that's just disgusting. Mint: No it's not! I love you, and I'm part of the LGBT--I mean, yeah that's disgusting. Strawberry: WHAT?! EFIC: NEXT. Blue Moon: Hey guys, I'm Blue Moon and I placed 1st in the 4th season! Pink: Like, well that's a surprise. Chocolate: Go away Pink, you're getting too much screentime. Anyway, I'm Chocolate, and Vanilla's not here cuz she's in the hospital. EFIC: The hospital? Chocolate: Yeah. She's having her baby. Strawberry: Oh no...I should've stopped her from marrying you... Cream: T-that's a disaster! Chocolate: Excuse me?! Pink: Like, yeah, excuse you! EFIC: Next. Banana: Hey guys-- Pink: The phrase, "Hey guys" is like so last year. Banana: You're last year! Pink: And you aren't any year, cuz you never existed! *Slaps Banana in the face really hard* Gunpowder: Ooh, you just got hit by a girl! Red Bean: 这是非常反感。 Pink: Like totally. Chocolate: YOU ARE GETTING TOO MUCH SCREENTIME-- Blood: MWAHAHA! I'M BLOOD! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! DEATH WILL COME! *Kills Gunpowder, Chocolate, and Jellyfish* Pink: Finally. EFIC: So Red Bean and Gunpowder didn't introduce themselves but Red Bean is the season 5 champion who is chinese. And gunpowder is that ugly lazy guy who died. Next! Tiramisu: Hey guys, I'm Tiramisu! Pink: That. Phrase. Is. OVERUSED!!!!! Rainbow Sherbet: Hello people! I can sense that EFIC is not wearing underwear nor socks today. And that he wants to have-- EFIC: SHUT UP. Honey: Hey guys, I'm Honey! I'm cute and adorable! WOOHOO! I LOVE LIFE! PARTY TIME! Pink: ...Lol. Honey: LOL LOL LOL LOL! Pumpkin: Wait what does that mean? Pink: It means laugh out loud you stupid idiot. Gray: Hello. I am Gray. I was born at 6:14 PM on June 16, 1993, and I am very excited to be here. This place is cool. Pink: Like why are you speaking in a monotone voice? Blood: STOP GETTING SO MUCH SCREENTIME YOU CENSORED! Pink: ...*Kills Blood* Tada! Gray: Okay, I lied. I am not excited as I have no feelings. I am programmed. I am a robot ice cream. Strawberry: So that explains why you're a big annoying idiot...No offense. Gray: I take no offense. I am a robot. Black: CENSORED YOU, YOU CENSORED! I WILL CENSORED YOU UNTIL YOUR CENSORED IS GONE!!! Pink: I would kill you but I don't wanna become like a serial killer so Chocolate you like do it. Chocolate: Fine. *Kills Black* EFIC: Okay, so let's see. First the challenge is to...what the CENSORED?! To say hi first? I didn't write that down! Whatever. Pink: Like, hi? Mint: Hi. EFIC: So Pink and Mint are team leaders. Chocolate: PINK STOP GETTING SO MUCH SCREEN TIME. LIKE SERIOUSLY, YLU and Retzyn even said you have too many lines. Pink: Like only Plantsvszombiesfanatic's opinion matters. All: Yeah! Red Bean: 你闭嘴！没有人喜欢你，巧克力。 Pink: Yeah, go Red Bean. Cream: ...Um-- Strawberry: So are we picking teams yet? Mint: Yeah cuz I wanna pick my boyfriend! All: WHAT?! Mint: Um...boy-friend. Not boyfriend. Totally. Blue Moon: ... Jellyfish: Just wow. Rainbow Sherbet: I sense that they will CENSORED each other soon. Mint and Pumpkin: WHAT?! o_o Banana: You said the F word! Tiramisu: Grrr... Rainbow Sherbet: What? It's true. Black: YEAH YOU SAID THE WORD CENSORED YOU'RE THE BEST! NOW CENSORED YOU!!! Rainbow Sherbet: ...I sense that you-- Chocolate: STOP. GETTING. SCREENTIME! Banana: Actually, you've been getting more screentime then everyone. Well besides Pink and EFIC. Magenta: Like shut up! Honey: WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'M SURE YOU SAID SOMETHING NICE SO LET'S PARTY! Gray: I do not know how to party-- EFIC: SHUT UP! ANYWAY, I picked the teams-- Cream: C-can we please pick the t-teams? *puppyface* Please...? Honey: Yeah, please? EFIC: No. Anyway, here are the teams. Team Pink # Pink # Magenta # Cream # Strawberry # Red Bean # Banana # Black # Gray # Rainbow Sherbet Team Mint # Mint # Pumpkin # Blue Moon # Jellyfish # Chocolate # Blood # Honey # Gunpowder # Tiramisu Pink: Like yay I got my entire girl's alliance! Mint: And I got my boyfriend! ...Uh, I mean, Boy-Friend. Pumpkin: GRRRR! EFIC: Anyway since Pink had more screentime her team is UFE. Everyone on Pink's Team: Like no way! (Without the likes for everyone but Pink and Magenta) EFIC: So today, the person with the most likes was Pink with 227 likes! Pink: Like like like like I got so many likes! EFIC: Perfectly fits you so yeah you get makeup. Pink: This is like totes the best. Chocolate: *Duct-tapes Pink's mouth* Magenta: AH! YOU KIDNAPPED MY SISTER! EFIC: Whatever. Anyway, first safe are Cream Gray Red Bean and Rainbow Sherbet with 140 163 172 and 198 votes respectively. Cream: Y-yay! EFIC: And next safe is Strawberry and Magenta with surprisingly both 205 votes! Strawberry and Magenta: Cool! EFIC: And now we are down to the final 3. Black. Banana. And Pink. Well one of you had only 227 votes and she is-- Pink: Like totally me cuz I'm the only girl left! EFIC: Whatever. Yes you are safe with 227 votes. Wait isn't that the exact same amount of votes as likes that you had? Magenta: IDK. Pumpkin: Wait how did you untape your mouth? Chocolate: *gasp* Blue Moon: I took it off for her. Chocolate: GRRR! EFIC: So before I was interupted or however you spell it-- Gray: Oh no. Breaking the fourth wall. I am so very scared. Just kidding. EFIC: SHUT UP! Anyway so Banana. Banana: *GASP* EFIC: Is safe with 330 votes and Black is ELIMINATED with 333 votes! Black: CENSORED YOU, YOU SON OF A CENSORED! I WILL CENSORED YOUR BIG FAT CENSORED! EFIC: Goodbye. *Smashes Black* Tiramisu: Wait you smash the eliminated contestants? EFIC: No just for Black and Blood. Blood: WHAT?! EFIC: Cuz I know you're gonna be out next. I just know it. I bet all my money. Blood: ARGH! GRRRR!!! Contestants Category:Canceled fanfictions